


Public Displays Of Affection

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Marvel Ship Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Escalator Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, I Changed The Scene, It Might Be Long For A Drabble Lol, Kissing, M/M, PDA, Part Of A Tumblr Ask, Public Display of Affection, Stony - Freeform, The Apple Employee Guy, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to find a way to hide himself and Steve from the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that are after them. Steve doesn't seem to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a tumblr ask that had different dialogue and we were to be given a ship and number. I got given number 13 and Stony, the dialogue said "Kiss me." and this popped into my head.
> 
> Teen and up because there's curse words ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com

“These shoes are still the worst thing you’ve ever made me wear Stark,” Steve muttered, leaning on the bench where dozens of laptops were set up.

After escaping S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony and Steve, now deemed fugitives were standing in an Apple store with the flash drive Fury had given Steve, after he was gunned down by The Winter Soldier. They were dressed in disguises and looked more like middle aged men who hadn’t exactly gotten out of the  _‘hip’_ and  _‘trendy’_  phase of their fashion. Steve’s shoes were  _too_ big, leaving him to wonder how some people managed to walk in them, his shirt was a  _damn_  Iron Man t-shirt, of course Tony had to make him wear that and his jeans were verging on  _tight._  He wore a spandex suit,  _yes_ , but too tight jeans rubbing up against his crotch was making him uncomfortable. Then there was the stupid big glasses and the cap that he didn’t think was necessary but went with it anyway. Tony’s disguise was much the same, except his shirt was a Captain America one and Steve couldn’t help but laugh when he waltzed out the store with it on.  _And,_  he simply had the hood up on his sweater to shield his face a little.

“Drive has a level six homing program so as soon as we boot up S.H.I.E.L.D will know exactly where we are,” Tony mused, completely ignoring Steve’s complaint.

“Are you even listening to me?” Steve huffed. “How much time will we have?” he asked.

“Uh, about nine minutes from-” Tony paused, pushing the flash drive into the slot. “Now,” he added.

Steve sighed and looked around him, a slight wave of nervousness washing over him. Tony groaned and continued typing away at the computer, fingers working like magic.

“Huh, Fury was right about that ship. Someone is definitely trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands, genius,” he murmured.

“Can you override it?” Steve questioned.

 _And god, why did Steve have to be so close?_ He was practically leaning over Tony’s shoulder and he could feel the warmth radiating off of the blonde.

“I got some tips from Natasha, who is only slightly smarter than me,” he boasted.

Steve scoffed.

“ _Slightly…_ ” Tony grumbled. “I’m not that vain,” he continued.

He knew it would happen, Steve laughed, but hid the laugh by muffling it into Tony’s shoulder.  _Fuck, Steve_ Tony thought, his skin feeling a little tingly. He had a nice laugh, he did, and Tony only cursed more to himself.

“I’m going to try running a tracer. This is a program that S.H.I.E.L.D developed to track hostile malware. So…if we can’t read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from,” Tony issued.

 _And one point to Stark_  Steve thought.

“Can I help you guys with anything?” a soft voice spoke.

Tony lifted his head to see an Apple store employee appearing beside them, long, straight, flowing hair.  _God damn that is perfect hair_  Tony said in his head. But _fuck_ he had to think quick about what he was going to say, they only had a fair few minutes until they had to high tail it out of there before S.H.I.E.L.D could find them. 

“Oh no,” he chimed, suddenly stepping behind Steve a little, hands on both of Steve’s shoulders. “My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations,” he chuckled.

 _Did he just fucking giggle?_  Steve could have sworn he heard a small giggle and the fiancé part swayed him a little too. But he supposed he had to play along here, they were on a time limit.

“Right,” he breathed out. “We’re gettin’ married,” he hummed.

He could feel the blush crawling up his neck and could see the wicked look on Tony’s face from the corner of his eye. The employee, who remained nameless for now, smiled widely.

“Congratulations, where you thinkin’ on going?” he asked.

 _Shit, shit, shit_  Steve cursed. 

“Cap,” Tony whispered, under his breath, giving the blonde’s foot a tap.

“New Jersey,” Steve answered, eyes on the screen, before going back to the employee.

“Huh,” he replied, before a questioning look crossed his face.

Steve went rigid, thinking the guy knew exactly who he was and he was internally begging Tony to help. But _no,_ Tony was still too busy on the laptop with the tracer.

“I have the exact same glasses,” he added.

There really is a God.

“Wow,” Tony interjected, sarcastically. “You two are practically twins,” he joked.

The employee laughed.

“I wish…specimen,” he commented, motioning his hands down in front of Steve.  “Uh, if you guys need anything, I am Aaron,” he offered.

Tony tried to hide in the laugh by inhaling deeply, a small squeak leaving his lips as he closed his eyes.  _Don’t fucking laugh_  he thought.  Steve just nodded politely in thanks, turning his attention back to his watch.

“Tony, you said nine minutes, come on,” he persisted.

“Shh, relax Steve,” Tony soothed, drawing out his name. “Got it!” he cheered.

Steve lent in closer to the screen, his throat going a little dry as he stared at the exact location.  _It can’t be_  he thought.

“You know it?” Tony queried, his expression softening a little when he saw the look on Steve’s face.

“I used to,” he responded. “Let’s go,” he mumbled, grabbing the flash drive again.

As they were making their way out of the store Steve caught sight of the S.H.I.E.L.D team in the main block of the mall. He aimlessly brushed Tony on the shoulder who had his head down low.

“Standard tag team, two behind, two across, two coming right at us. If they make us, I’ll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro,” Steve informed.

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Shut up and put your damn arm around me, laugh at something I said,” he ordered.

“What?” Steve hissed.

“Do it Rogers,” Tony growled.

Steve quickly swung his arm around Tony as they started laughing together, heads low, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents walking right by them. Tony couldn’t tell if Steve’s laugh was genuine or fake, but god, it made his skin prickle again. The blonde peeked over his shoulder, he couldn’t believe the simple idea had worked. They ushered themselves to the escalator, Steve behind, Tony up front, his eyes scanning their surroundings. As the escalator on the other side started coming up, Tony’s breath hitched when he saw Rumlow in plain sight.  _Fuck, think Tony, think_ he told himself. There was only one thing, one thing he could do quickly to save their asses even if it made it awkward. He quickly spun around and looked at Steve, who was too busy looking elsewhere.

“Kiss me,” he demanded.

“What?” Steve uttered, his eyes widening a little.

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable, Steve,” he crowed softly.

 _Well,_  Steve hadn’t heard Tony say his name like that before.

“Yes, they do,” he replied.

Tony frowned, before getting up on his toes slightly,  _damn_  the shoes and _damn_  him for standing on a lower step. His lips melted against Steve’s, startling him as his hand rested on Tony’s hip, Tony’s hood sliding off his head. It would have helped Tony stay calm if Steve hadn’t started kissing back like he was really into it. But he did, and Tony felt his heart racing when Steve parted his lips to bring Tony’s lips that little bit closer to his.  _Be still heart, be still_  he thought. They parted when Rumlow had passed them and Steve looked just as shocked and out of breath as Tony did, jaw clenching as if he was refraining from saying anything.

“You still uncomfortable?” Tony tested.

“That’s not exactly the word I would use,” Steve muttered.

A flicker of a smile graced Tony’s face as they stepped off the elevator and made their way to the doors. They were silent as they stepped out into the streets, Tony’s hood back up on his head. 

“Tony wait…wait, wait, wait,” Steve spoke, grasping Tony’s wrist.

Tony hadn’t exactly heard Steve call him his  _actual_ name, not like that.

“Steve wha-” he paused, only to be dragged into a small alley.

Steve looked him up and down, before pressing his lips against Tony’s once again, hands cupping his face. Tony’s eyes brows rose, eyes fluttering closed as his hands came up to grip the hem of Steve’s sweater. He was  _really_ kissing him this time, lips parting further, tongue briefly brushing Tony’s, his head tilting for a better angle. Tony was definitely on cloud nine by then, his entire body going numb with euphoria. When they parted for the second time, Steve was panting, out of breath and dazed as humanly possible. 

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Tony breathed out.

It earned him a small frown from Steve.

“Sorry, I had to ask, I mean  _everyone_  needs practice and-” he stopped, feeling Steve’s lips planted on his again in a chaste kiss.

“No, it wasn’t my first kiss since 1945. I’m ninety-five, I’m not dead,” he explained. 

Tony laughed and bit down on his bottom lip gently.

“You’re not bad for an older fellow,” he complimented.

“You make it sound bad,” Steve groaned.

“It was actually…surprisingly pleasant,” Tony issued.

“Since when did Tony Stark speak so eloquently?” Steve snorted.

“I dunno’…come on, let’s get to New Jersey before it gets late,” Tony commanded.

Steve needed a moment as Tony walked away from him, hands in his pockets, whistling quietly to himself.

“You sure you don’t wanna’ get married?” he teased, jogging up beside him.

“At least buy me dinner first, Cap,” Tony called back.

“When this is all over, sure,” Steve replied.

“Really?” Tony questioned.

“Yes,” Steve crowed.

“I always knew you were into me,” Tony rebuked.

“Don’t flatter yourself Stark,” the blonde retorted.

Tony went to protest, yet Steve shut him up with another kiss. Kisses that Tony hoped he’d be getting more of when their work was done.


End file.
